Space craft
The Space Craft is a new type of Martian fighting machine that has only appeared in two War of the Worlds spin-off films - the first been War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave and The War of the Worlds: Goliath. While both of these films portray the idea of the Martians launching a second attack on Earth, neither film is connected to the other and both their versions of the Martian spacecraft vary to one another. War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave This version of the space craft is a version/combination of the Fighting-machine and Flying-machine that appears to no longer possess a heat ray - instead using a yellow teleportation beam which substitutes the grabbing tentacle and can be used during flight. The vessel's ability to fly - both in the atmosphere and in space - is due to some sort of anti-gravity drive. When not in flight, the space craft could walk with 3 legs that fold in during flight. The biggest change, however, is the fact that there is no martian pilot; the ship itself in fact is a cybernetic organism. Furthermore, it has been confirmed that when someone was "zapped" they don't die but instead are teleported into the belly of the ship - where they either had their blood sucked or were horribly digested. The ships are eventually stopped by a combined human attack on the Martian Mothership; with one group of humans captured by the Martians and placed inside a matrix-like simulated environment inside the Mothership injecting infected blood into the Mothership's 'brain', which paralyzes the invasion forces, while a second group uses F-22's modified with Martian technology gathered from the Walkers after the first invasion to launch an attack on the Mothership on Mars and gain entry; rescuing the first group and escaping before the Mothership's destruction. The War of The Worlds: Goliath This ship - The Martian Wing - was the Martian's secret weapon to destroy New York. Its wingspan was an enormous 1000ft in length while its armour was impervious to the heat rays used by the A.R.E.S aircraft (as Manfred Von Richtofen and his fighters were ordered by General Sergei Kushnirov to retreat from the battle). Its only weapon - a giant heat ray fired from the red circle at the centre-front of the ship - was capable of destroying the A.R.E.S Battle-Zeppelins and buildings. This included the ship launching an attack on A.R.E.S headquarters which nearly destroyed the base completely before been lured away by heat ray attacks from the A.R.E.S Dreadnought-Class Battle Zeppelins. It was eventually destroyed by the A.R.E.S Battle Zeppelin "Leviathan" - which initially battled it using its own heat ray (which was powerful enough to damage the Martian Wing) before later launching a kamikaze attack by ramming straight into the heat ray's firing point - the resulting explosion destroying both vessels - with the Martian Wing last been seen when Theodore Roosevelt was standing atop its wreckage during his speech to the civilians and A.R.E.S soldiers. It's presumed that there were to be more Martian Wings as one was shown been constructed in a hidden factory before the final battle in New York, although a squad of A.R.E.S soldier led by Captain Eric Wells destroyed the factory and the Martian Wing inside before it could be completed. Unlike the Space Craft from War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave, the Martian Wing was piloted by multiple Martians. Gallery (War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave) (To be added) Gallery (The War of the Worlds: Goliath) File:The_First_Martian_Wing_been_constructed.png|The First Martian Wing been constructed. File:Underside_of_the_First_Martian_Wing.png|Underside of the First Martian Wing. File:The_destruction_of_the_First_Martian_Wing.png|The destruction of the First Martian Wing. File:The_second_Martian_Wing_rises_from_the_Bay.png|The second Martian Wing rises from the Bay. File:Binocular_view_of_the_Second_Martian_Wing.png|Binocular view of the Second Martian Wing. File:The_Martian_Wing_destroys_the_Statue_of_Liberty.png|The Martian Wing destroys the Statue of Liberty File:Martian_Wing_rear_thrusters.png|Martian Wing rear thrusters. File:The_Martian_Wing_under_attack_from_A.R.E.S_Base.png|The Martian Wing under attack from A.R.E.S Base. File:Martian_Wing's_Heat_Ray.png|Martian Wing's Heat Ray. File:The_Martian_Wing_attacks_the_A.R.E.S_Base.png|The Martian Wing attacks the A.R.E.S Base. File:Martians_inside_the_Martian_Wing.png|Martians inside the Martian Wing. File:The_Martian_Wing_continues_attack_on_A.R.E.S_Base.png|The Martian Wing continues its attack on the A.R.E.S Base. File:The_Martian_Wing_Under_Attack.png|The Martian Wing Under Attack from the Airships. File:Martian_Wing's_Heat_Ray_(2).png|The Martian Wing's Heat Ray (2) File:Martian_Wing's_Heat_Ray_(3).png|The Martian Wing's Heat Ray (3) File:Martian_Wing's_Heat_Ray_(4).png|The Martian Wing's Heat Ray (4) File:The_Leviathan_prepares_to_kamikaze_the_Martian_Wing.png|The Leviathan prepares to kamikaze the Martian Wing. File:Destruction_of_the_Martian_Wing_interior.png|Destruction of the Martian Wing interior. File:Destruction_of_the_Leviathan_and_the_Martian_Wing.png|Destruction of the Leviathan and the Martian Wing. File:Theodore_Roosevelt_on_top_of_the_Martian_Wing_wreckage.png|Theodore Roosevelt on top of the Martian Wing. File:Martian_Wing_-_Concept_Art.jpg|First Martian Wing (Factory) - Concept Art. File:The_Martian_Wing_and_other_Martian_Vehicles..jpg|The Martian Wing and other Martian Vehicles. Category:Martian Machines Category:Martian Technology